Darkness
by theMENTALalchemist
Summary: Aaron Hotchner is about to drive Spencer Reid to the bookstore when the power goes out in the building due to a storm outside. Bad summary, good story. Both slightly OOC. Story contains fluff. :3


"Do you think you could drive me somewhere?"

There he was. Dr. Spencer Reid was looking at Aaron Hotchner with those innocent, brown eyes of his. Impossible to resist. He looked like a puppy in a shelter, begging to be brought home. How could Aaron say no to that?

"Where is it you need to go?" Hotchner asked. Reid didn't drive very much, so most of the time Aaron would drive him home after work.

At the time, they were the last two people in the FBI building at Quantico. Spencer had stayed behind to go over some files, and Aaron was busy cleaning out his office, getting rid of the pictures of his now ex-wife. Everybody else had left a bit early after a storm warning was issued. Reid and Aaron had insisted on staying behind to finish up their work.

"Just the bookstore," Spencer replied. "I just need something to keep myself entertained while I'm at home. I've run out of things to read."

"I thought you would've read all of the books they have at the bookstore by now," Hotchner laughed, grabbing his coat and heading for the door. Outside, rain was coming down in buckets. As long as Reid was quick, they could both make it home in time before the weather got even worse.

"That's impossible, even for me," Spencer laughed back, grabbing his light brown messenger bag. Hotch thought it was cute how he toted the bag around with him. "Thousands of books are published each year. Plus, I have my likes and dislikes when it comes to genre of books. I really don't like-"

The doctor was cut off when the power in the building suddenly went out. Spencer gasped and moved closer to Aaron.

"Reid, are you alright?" Hotchner asked. He reached around the young man's shoulder and pulled him closer. The wind began to pick up outside. They wouldn't be leaving the building any time soon.

"I-it's dark…" Spencer stammered. "I don't like it, H-Hotch… It-it's t-too dark…"

"It's alright, Reid. I'll go look for a flashlight…" Hotch let go of the doctor. He hadn't even walked two steps away when he felt a hand grab his own.

"No! P-please d-don't leave me… please…"

Hotchner turned around and held Spencer's hands. "You'll be okay, Reid, I promise. I'll be right back-"

Spencer didn't let go. "Please, please, Hotch. Don't leave me…" Tears were streaming steadily from his brown eyes now. Hotchner wanted to sigh about how cute he looked, but instead held onto the doctor's hands once more. Poor Dr. Reid had abandonment issues, and they'd only gotten worse after Gideon left the BAU.

"Okay, I won't leave you," Aaron replied, pulling the young man into an embrace. Reid held onto the older man tightly.

"Thank you…" he cried softly.

"How about we go find a flashlight together?" Aaron suggested. "I think there's on in my office."

"O-okay…" the doctor agreed. "As long as w-we s-stay together."

"Alright then, come on." Hotchner held Reid's hand and led him into his office as though he were leading a child. He sat Reid down in a chair while he looked around for a flashlight. He could tell that the doctor was becoming more paranoid by the minute, as he was now fidgeting in his seat.

"Here's one!" he exclaimed, switching the light on. As soon as it lit up, the flashlight went out, leaving the two in darkness once again. Spencer whimpered.

"It's okay, Spencer," Hotchner reassured, unknowingly using the doctor's first name. "I've got some emergency candles around here somewhere…" Without thinking, Aaron left the room in search of the candles.

Moments later, Hotchner found the candles, but as soon as he did he realized that he'd left Reid alone. He quickly sprinted back into the office. "Reid!" he called. "Spencer!"

Aaron entered the office. Reid was not in the chair where he had been left. "Spencer?" Hotchner moved about the room, going around to the other side of his desk. There he was, looking up at Aaron with those same innocent, puppy-like brown eyes again, only more fearful. As soon as he saw Aaron, Reid emerged from under the desk and grabbed the older man around the waist.

"You said you wouldn't leave me!" he cried into Hotch's shirt.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry…" Hotchner whispered. He placed his hands on Reid's cheeks, bringing their faces closer together. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered before pressing their lips together.

Reid whimpered on contact, then warmed up to the touch of Hotchner's lips on his. He looped his arms around the older man, holding him close as they kissed in the dark.

"_Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light." –Helen Keller_


End file.
